Breaking Dawn Edwards POV
by ili.secretsr4me
Summary: Okay, so here's what i think Edward thought about every chapter. I am going to stop at the same chapters as Stephanie did. Please R&R! And if you like this story, try my others! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Okay...So hi! This is my first story for Twilight! I'm sorry if it sucks, but if you lie it, pelase review it! I love reviews, even if they are telling me i have no chance as an author! I am just happy you would have the time to read my story. So, please, please, please R&R! Thanks! Any suggestions wouls be greatly appreciated!

I still remember the night we told Charlie about our engagement. I'm sure if I even had a mind of a human it would be pretty hard to forget. All though it might have been as fun as knowing what he was thinking…

***

I held Bella's wrist so she couldn't hide her ring. And I knew her enough to know she wanted to. I felt the small tug of her arm as she tried to hide her hand. I had heard the car longs way ago, but human ears from Bella just heard the cruiser. Her heart started to hammer hard.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing a murder here." I whispered to my frightened Bella.

I hoped her heart would slow.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered under her breath.

She listened to Charlie's movements. As they became louder, so did her heart. I didn't think it was possible to get any louder.

"Calm down, Bella." I tried to sooth. Only making her heart slow in a way only my ears would be able to pick up.

The door slammed open, and Bella jumped.

"Hey. Charlie."

"No!" Bella protested in a whisper.

"What" I couldn't help but ask. Her reactions were quite amusing.

"Wait till he hangs up his gun!"

I chuckled at the thought of a gun being used on me.

Charlie came in with his guns on his belts, and made a face when he saw us.

_I should've known. Damn! Calm Charlie. Do it for Isabella. But why does Bella look so shaky…?_

Well, at least he likes Bella enough to try and forgive me for something I would never forgive myself for.

"Hey kids. What's up?" Charlie asked mostly Bella. Bella wasn't going to answer, so I knew I would.

"We'd like to talk to you. We have some good news."

Charlie's expression darkened and so did his thoughts.

_Good news…? Why is Bella so- what!_

"Good news?" Charlie glowered at Bella.

"Have a seat, Dad." Bella suggested. He watched us and then sat down like a stubborn child, but as stiff as a vampire.

"Don't get worked up, Dad. Everything's okay."

_Okay? Okay? Everything was much better than okay! The most beautiful-_

But Charlie interrupted me. "Sure it is, Bella. If everything is so great, why are you sweating bullets?" Charlie demanded.

"I'm not sweating." Bella argued while removing the sweat with the back of her hand.

"Your pregnant! You're pregnant, aren't you?" Charlie glared at me. I wish. I thought to myself. That's just one more thing I am taking away from Bella.

"No! Of course I'm not!" Okay, so Bella was right about this, but she isn't backing out on me now.

"Oh. Sorry." He said, not that sorry though.

"Apology accepted." Said my Bella.

We waited in silence for Bella to say something. She looked up to me with expectations shining in her eyes. And hope was there too. I smiled and squared my shoulders at Charlie.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should've asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and- by some miracle-" And by some mystery. "-She loves me that way, too. Will you give us our blessing?" Bella watched me as I made my speech, and her eyes gave away the understanding. But Charlie's face made her pull back to her way of seeing things.

His eyes were locked on the ring, and his thoughts were incoherent. She was about to get up, but I squeezed her hand slightly and whispered, "Give him a minute." so only she would hear.

After more than a minute, he thawed out and his thoughts were slightly easier to catch.

_It makes her happy… He makes her happy._

And I slouched slightly in comfort from his almost kind thoughts towards me.

"Guess I'm not surprised. Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough." _And I hate to admit it, but that kid was pretty good for her. Damn! Knew the odds were against me!_

Bella exhaled in relief. "You sure about this?" Charlie demanded Bella.

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward." Bella surprised me with a strong, firm voice. Maybe because this part was absolutely true.

"Getting married, though? What's the rush?" Suspicion colored Charlie's tone. Bella had frozen again, unsure of what to say, other than the truth. Too mush for a human like Charlie to take.

"We're going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie. I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It's how I was raised." I told him almost honestly. I was raised that was, but not Dartmouth.

"Knew this was coming." He murmured to himself, hoping we wouldn't hear. But then his face was blank.

"Dad?" Bella asked anxiously as I started to hold in laughter. My façade wasn't going to keep up if I suddenly started laughing hysterically at something I shouldn't have heard.

Charlie started laughing, shaking along with it.

I saw Bella look up at me in confusion, but noticed my mouth, which I had pressed into a straight line.

"Okay, fine. Get married. But…"

"But what?" Bella asked anxiously.

"But you have to tell your mom! I'm not saying a word to Renee! That's all yours!"

***

When we had told Renee, all she was, was surprised in the time length of notice. Bella was relieved, I'm sure, but I had let them talk with out me for a while. I wanted to listen, but Bella didn't want me to.

Alice told me I was not allowed in because Bella was going to be fitted.


	2. Chapter 2

"I miss you already." Bella said.

"I don't need to leave. I cam stay…"

"Mmm."

It was quiet in Bella's room, all I could hear was Bella's always-loud heart and our kissing whisper. Our kissing had stopped and Bella's eyes were closed.

I can't believe any one like Bella could love me. I had to be the luckiest man on the face of the earth.

When Bella opened her eyes, she looked momentarily confused. And it frustrated me so to not know what was going on in her head. I would gladly have just her as one of the many minds I can read. I'd trade them all. Time and time again, I have wished it.

She came to my face and kissed me once again. I don't want to leave.

"Definitely staying." I murmured against her skin.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go." She lied. She didn't want me to go, and her body told me that, as well as her eyes did. Her eyes read, "Mine".

I rubbed her face gently.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind. So there's really no point." She didn't argue, she sided with me.

"True." She breathed against my throat. The warm air made me want to shiver.

We were lying on her bed, intertwined with the blanket cutting off any real connection between our bodies. But since Bella was wrapped in a blanket, I had my shirt on the floor. She stared at my chest. And then ran her hand across it. I couldn't help but shudder slightly at the sweet angels touch. I glued my mouth to hers. She pressed her limits by licking my lips, and I sighed, sad that I had to break the kiss.

I started to pull away but Bella grabbed my shoulders and hugged me closer o her, telling me to wait. She kicked one of her legs free and wrapped it around my waist. I felt another shiver of excitement threaten to come out. "Practice makes perfect." She quoted.

I'm no sure if she noticed me draw slightly closer to her, but I held back with a chuckle. "Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in he last month?" I know she didn't catch the slight smugness vibrating off my voice. I tried desperately to contain it.

Bella complained, making me freeze in stress.

"Bella…" I started.

"Don't start this again. A deal's a deal."

"I don't know. It's hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I-I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt." The thought of me hurting Bella made me sick. I felt like I had just eaten some human food, ready to choke it back up.

"I'll be fine."

"Bella…"

"Shh!" And she kissed me to try and stop me from more panic. I kissed back, but my mind was now thinking of me hurting Bella. There had to be something so I wouldn't hurt her.

"How are your feet?" I whispered.

"Toasty warm."

"Really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change your mind." I hoped she would hear the plea in my voice and at least consider…

"Are you trying to ditch me?" She demanded.

I chuckled at the using of her words. "Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about."

"I'm sure about you. The rest I can live with."

"Can you? I don' mean the wedding –which I am positive you will survive despite your qualms- but afterwards… what bout Renee, what about Charlie?" If I were human, I would've never even taken any of these loved items in Bella's life. I loathed myself.

She sighed. "I'll miss them."

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike." I threw out more names.

"I'll miss my friends too." And she smiled in the darkness. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

I growled and she laughed, clearly unaware of the growls jealousy. "Edward, we've been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me."

"Frozen forever at eighteen." I whispered, sure that Bella heard the pain that leaked through it.

"Every woman's dream come true." She leased me and I smiled briefly.

"Never changing… never moving forward."

"What does that mean?" She demanded, her eyes were narrowed in the dark, and her eyebrows had knit together. Even confused she took my breath away.

"Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were… pregnant?"

"And he though about shooting you." She guessed with a laugh beautiful enough to make angels hearts melt. "Admit it- for one second, he honestly considered it."

When I didn't answer, she asked, "What, Edward?"

"I just wish… well, I wish that he'd been right." I told her my thoughts.

"Gah." She gasped. So I had to explain.

"More that there was some way he could have been. That we had that kind of potential. I hate taking that away from you, too."

"I know what I'm doing." She said after a minute.

"How could you know that, Bella? Look at my mother, look at my sister. It's not as easy as a sacrifice as you imagine.

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme did- we'll adopt." She assured me. But I sighed, frustrated with what she has to give up for me.

"It's not right! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human-" But Bella interrupted me by covering my mouth with her warm hand.

"You are my future. Now stop. No moping or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you need a bachelor party."

"I'm sorry. I am moping, aren't I?" Must be the nerves."

"Are your feet cold?"

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait-" Where's m little brother? Edward! Emmett thought rather loudly. "Oh for the love of all that's holy!"

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I gritted my teeth before asking.

"You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

She held me tightly, and then realized the chances of keeping me to her were slim. She whispered, "Have fun."

A squeal against the window made Bella shudder.

"If you don't send Edward out, we're coming in after him!" Emmett hissed at Bella. Bella was squinting in the general direction of my brother's voice.

"Go. Before they break my house." Bella laughed. I rolled my eyes, but got onto my feet and put my shirt back on. I kissed Bella's forehead.

"Get to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks!" She said sarcastically. "That's sure to help me wind down."

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white." And she smiled. I chuckled.

"Very convincing." I sank into a crouch, and my muscles prepared for a leap. And then I leaped. I landed on Emmett and he cursed, loud enough for Bella to hear, I'm sure.

"You'd better not make him late." She murmured as I clawed at Emmett quickly. I stopped as I saw Jasper climb up to Bella's window. I was suddenly on defense, ready to jump up to Jasper if he got any ideas. I watched his mind as he tried to calm down my Bella. Emmett tried to push me onto the floor, but he couldn't budge me right now.

_Edward? C'mon! I want to play! Relax; Jasper won't hurt her! _He thought, annoyed, getting ready to ram me at the side.

He told her to relax, and I heard her huff as she relaxed.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

Emmett crouched and got ready to ram me after missing again.

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growled and then sprang at me. I knew Bella was safe. All Jasper's attentions were to calm Bella down. When others aren't cam, he starts to stress as well. He got on top of me, but I rolled him over and jumped off him and ran away. I laughed as he growled and tried to catch me.

"Relax…." Jasper continued to talk to Bella as I ran away from Emmett. I wanted very much to go and kiss her before I left, but Emmett would use her against me.

Jasper caught up with us as we ran to a forest far away. Emmett was slower than me, and Jasper was about three steps ahead of him as well.

Jasper watched me as feelings of worry started to slow me down. He, matched my pace, trying to calm me down. I was calm, but I knew that I shouldn't be.

"Edward. Relax. She's safe at home, sleeping in her bed." He stopped trying to calm me with his little talent and tried talking me into calmness. I had stopped completely, ad Emmett stopped with a sigh.

"C'mon bro. She's al good. Let's eat!" He nudged my shoulder.

"Edward, what are you worried about?" Jasper asked, searching my face.

I explained to them about what I had promised Bella, and a different emotion came up as I thought of the enjoyment from our experiment.

"Umm… Edward?" And he was uncomfortable. He felt this emotion around Rosalie and Emmett, and even between him and Alice, but not from me. It made him feel weary.

"Sorry." I tried to control the feeling, focusing on thirst more. I wasn't really that thirsty, but I would need it if I were going to be with a human like that.

Instinct took over as I followed the scent of blood and the sound of hearts beating. Jasper and them had separated as well, letting thirst drive tem elsewhere.

I caught a lion and the lioness. I drank their blood, forcing all blood to be drained. I was overfull, and it felt slightly uncomfortable, but not enough to make me stop. I'd do anything to keep Bella safe.

After over filling myself with blood, I met up with my brothers. I watched Jasper and Emmett fight after a while, but Jasper cheated by making Emmett feel guilty. I laughed when Jasper tackled Emmett in a moment of confusion, and a bird flew away, frightened by the howling laughter of me and my brothers.

Well... Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R. Thanks for reviewing, but some only put me under 'Author Alert". Thanks alot, but i would like to hear suggstions! Oh! And if you have read Night World, then you might like my story about Mary-Lynette and Ash, finally together again! And sorry if you are staring blankly at the screen confused, thinking, "Who the hell is Mary-Lynette?" Oops... Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's so short! But this isn't my best of this story, but i like it! Pleasee R&R! Hope you enjoy!

My brothers and we cleaned ourselves up, but I was already clean. My brothers manage to get them smeared in blood, while I came home spotless. Except I wasn't allowed home yet. Alice would surely rip my head off if I came too early.

I waited in my tuxedo as I heard Alice talk to Bella upstairs in her giant bathroom. I don't know how Alice managed to keep me out of her head, but I couldn't see how Bella looked.

Bella was nervous, and Alice suggested for Jasper to come up and help in his special way. I hugged Renee and shook hands with Charlie before they went in.

"Not allowed in, Edward?" Renee asked with a smile.

"No. Alice has got me locked out here until she sends for me." I told Renee with a smile that her daughter liked so much. Her child-like mind started to play around with different designs of Bella and her dress. As if Bella were a Barbie-doll.

Renee and Charlie walked in and I head them talk. I saw Bella's face redden as Alice let her borrow something as her "Something borrowed."

Jasper came up to me, and calmed down the stress that I didn't know I had.

"Let's go, bro." Jasper said and let me in the house. I went to where the minister had directed me to stand. I heard Bella's anxious whisper as the music started. Charlie's mind was warning him to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill.

I smiled slightly at Charlie's thoughts. _C'mon, boy! You have to hold her up! She's weak in the knees!_

"Count to five and follow my lead." Alice instructed and marched down with her pixie-grace. Rosalie was playing the wedding march, and Bella came out, red as ever.

Her face was very red, and she was crying. She was beautiful.

Her eyes met my face, and she tugged gently on Charlie. I smiled as she struggled to keep pace with the music. I wanted to run up to her and kiss her, but Alice was sending me death thoughts. I listened to my beautiful Bella's heart speed, and only Jasper's control with my feelings made me stand where I was.

Charlie gave Bella to me, and I knew where I belonged. With my Bella.

I wanted to cry, and I knew I should be, but I can't! Damn.

Bella had tears streaming down her face, and then whispered, "I do."

"I do." I recited. She was mine. All mine. The beautiful angel was mine for as

long as we shall both live.

Mr. Weber pronounced us man and wife, and then I carefully cradled her face, and kissed her. Bella reacted automatically, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. I chuckled to myself and pulled us apart.

I looked into her teary brown eyes and smiled. I felt the smugness vibrating off me, and I didn't care. She was mine…

I didn't need decorations, or the fans that were also full of tears, I just needed to know that Bella was mine, and I was hers.

Bella and I faced the gathering of people, and her mother was the first one to find us. She hugged us, her face tear-streaked. We were given hugs and kisses, and good wishes.

The last face I saw was Bella's. The angel, the kind, the beautiful, my Bella.

Well!! I hoped you liked it! Pwease, Pwease R&R! I get alerts, but I am selfish and want reviews! Please! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Bella admired the details my sister had put into everything, and I was admiring her face. I had glanced slightly at the decorations, and new the scene by heart.

Seth came over to us and congratulated us. Poor Sue was scared silly, and Billy was trying to compose the mask of calm that was now placed.

What if there are more vampires here? I could've sworn that redhead was one… Smelled weird. Sue thought wearily. I wanted to laugh, but I had to return the warm arms that had wrapped around me.

It was Seth hugging me. I wasn't as grossed out with him as I was Jacob. He smelled, sure, but his heart wasn't set on my Bella.

I returned his hug and Sue shuddered in a very delicate way. "I'm happy for you guys." Seth said.

"Thank you Seth. That means a lot to me." I got out of the smelly boys arms and looked at Sue and Billy. "And thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting Bella, today."

"You're welcome." And he meant it, and I felt Bella shock at the serene in his voice. Sue looked behind them, and a bit of a line was forming, so they went over to the food.

Angela was red, and Ben was smiling at us.

Oh! Bella! I can't believe this! I'm so glad you found Edward! She'll have to call me as soon as she can! Angela thought.

Mike and Jessica were holding hands. Bella looked surprised by the fact. She wasn't one to be in the gossip.

Wow… Bella looks hot! Jeez! Why am I with Jessica anyways? And then Newton's thoughts became too provocative to look at. I flinched slightly, and listened to Jessica. She was never that good a friend to Bella, but she had helped me without knowing.

Oh! Bella! I love your dress! Edward must be richer than this house shows! Jessica thought. Never really that good a friend.

Next, the Denali's came to us. Bella let out a breath while Bella saw Tanya hug me.

Edward… Congratulations on your Bella. I am so glad you found her! I've missed you.

"Ah, Edward. I've missed you." Tanya told me and I felt a little awkward in her arms while Bella watched. I made my way out of her arms and grabbed her shoulders, "Tanya, this is my Bella." I introduced my Bella.

This human caught your eye, Edward? She's beautiful, indeed. Hmm… Looks a little different than I would've imagined… Tanya's thoughts trailed off, not for me anymore, so I let them be. Tanya reached out for Bella hand, and Bella grabbed it.

"Welcome to our family, Bella. We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family, and I am sorry about the, er, recent incident when we did not behave as such." I didn't even notice the humans until now. "We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?" Tanya asked, hoping for forgiveness, as jealousy faded.

"Of course. It's so nice to meet you." Bella said in her polite way.

"The Cullen's are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" Tanya joked with Kate. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Keep the dream alive." Then she looked at Bella, who was still holding hands with Tanya. She grabbed Bella's hand away from Tanya, and I worried she had hurt her in the rough action. Bella didn't wince, so I eased. "Welcome, Bella."

Carmen put her hand over Kate's. Bella was thinking, probably trying to figure out which one she was, Carmen smiled. "I'm Carmen." And then understanding hit Bella's eyes. "This is Elezar. We're all so very pleased to finally meet you." Though it was our own fault for it not being earlier…

"M-me too." Bella stuttered, blushing as she did. They glanced behind them, noticing the huge eyes of the line forming for Bella.

I barely noticed their thoughts. Oh my… They're attractive… I think that was Renee complimenting the family. Other thoughts were incoherent, hard to understand.

"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have eons of time for that!" Tanya laughed at her little joke, as they walked away from Bella.

Bella and I kept human traditions, trying to make it seem as normal as possible. Bella stuffed a slice of cake in my mouth, and I swallowed the vile human food in one. The only thing that kept me from bringing it back up was Bella's smiles and her laughs that rung in my ears with each thing I did.

Bella threw her bouquet into Angela's unsuspecting hands. I wondered if Bella did that on purpose… Just another thing I'll have to ask her instead of searching her mind. I wished that I could hear something, anything. But, as usual, the wishing did nothing, and I heard nothing.

When I had to take down Bella's garter with my teeth, she was blushing wildly. I'm going to miss that blush deeply. Lights flashed around us, and I heard Mike's inappropriate thoughts. I winked at Bella and she giggled. Then I shot into Mike's face. Bella got even redder when Emmett and Jasper were howling with laughter.

The music began while some people still snacked on their cake, other watched in awe as Bella and I spun around the room with customary first dance. Bella didn't fight when I pulled her to dance, and I just added it to the list of things I'll have to ask.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered in her ear as we twirled under the canopy. Bella jumped in shock, then she laughed. "That will take a while to get used to." She admitted. We have all the time you need, my love.

"We have a while." I rephrased my thought. And then I leaned down to kiss her, and as if there weren't already enough flashes, even more flashed.

Not able to concentrate on anything but my own self-control, Charlie's thoughts interrupted me. He tapped on my shoulder.

I took place with Esme as Charlie and Bella danced from side to side. I laughed.

"Congratulations Edward." My mother whispered. We were twirling gracefully under the canopy.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled and she smiled at still being called that.

I always knew you two were going to end together. You're perfect together. Esme thought, her voice scratchy with invisible tears. Her golden eyes shined as if tears were there.

"Thanks." I whispered." Esme wasn't always an easy person to talk to, especially when it came to my emotions, but she was always fond of Bella. Bella did think of her as another mother, and Esme thought of Bella as another daughter. Their relationship was strong.

Bella danced with a few more people, and so did I. When Mike took over Bella, his thoughts were loud and repulsive. I felt the cake coming back up. I took Bella from him, hoping to keep his vague thoughts of her away. I glared at Mike for a second before Bella questioned me.

"Still not fond of Mike, eh?"

"Not when I have to listen to his thoughts. He's lucky I didn't kick him out. Or worse." Worse would've been nice, for me. Bella did not believe my attempt to kill him. With those thoughts about my Bella! I wouldn't give it a second glance!

"Yeah, right." Bella mumbled.

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself lately?" I asked; she was clearly not seeing the beauty I was seeing.

"Um. No, I guess not. Why?" She asked.

"Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, heart-breakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman. I am disappointed that Alice didn't make sure you were forced to look in a mirror." I smiled at her. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You are very biased, you know."

"Biased, am I?" I asked as I showed my Bella the reflection of an angel. I saw her eyes study me on the reflection, and then at herself. Her eyes widened, and her pupils dilated.

Edward! Someone invited the dog! Rosalie though loudly. She was dancing with Emmett.

"Oh!" I said so Bella would notice. She was already watching me curiously before I had responded. She must've felt me stiffen. I smiled at her.

"What is it?" She asked anxiously.

"A surprise wedding gift."

"Huh?" But instead of answering, I danced her the way to where I smelled the dog- er, Jacob.

"Thank you. This is very… king of you." I stumbled for the right word. Jacob's thoughts wee there to be a friend for Bella, and for now, they seemed to stay there.

"Kind is my middle name. Can I cut in?" Jacob asked. Suddenly, it was just my arms that were holding Bella up and her hand cupped her throat.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I felt a tiny ping of jealousy, but let her go to Jacob, wobbly. I worried the whole time. Bella probably didn't see Jacob, her eyes were too weak, not quite able to use the moon light bits to keep her vision perfect. I helped her o Jacob.

They hugged and I ignored the jealousy that I hated to feel when they touched.

"Rosalie won't forgive me if she doen't get her official turn on the floor." I excused myself, letting Jacob off his leash. I thought with a smile.

I went back and danced with Rosalie. Her thoughts weren't brutal towards Bella anymore, but not favorable.

"So you decided to dance with me after all." Rosalie said with a smile. I chuckled.

"Of course. I can't just let my sister kill me with an excuse." She shrugged at her thoughts.

"Those were just threats to get you to come. You know how I would feel if you didn't allow me to dance with my brother." She smiled.

"Yes. I know. Trust me." Rosalie's eyes scanned the room as we spun.

"Where's Bella?" She asked.

"With Jacob. You know- he wanted to say his good-bye." I explained. Rosalie huffed. What a baby! He's just saying by to the human Bella. We'll still have Bella, exactly the same! Rosalie exclaimed mentally.

I smiled. Rosalie didn't dislike Bella as much as she had, but she wasn't her favorite person. Emmett tapped my shoulder, and took over Rosalie.

They danced gracefully and I listened to my Bella and Jacob. Jacob had just told Bella that she had cut his hair, and I saw a brief flash of Jacob cutting himself with a knife, then it healed quickly. I laughed quietly.

The talked, and he called her crazy, I growled quietly. I knew that, but he had no right to call her anything insulting.

I was pained to stay away from the beautiful Bella waiting outside for me, but she was with her friend, and I wanted to let her be.

I froze in my corner as Jessica chattered in my ear. He was wondering –no, worried about when Bella was going to become a vampire. I hoped never, but I promised her. And it was physically painful and undeniable to deny her of what she wanted. And this is what she wanted.

"It's not tonight." Bella whispered. Jacob understood, and he treasured her numbered heartbeats. I knew the guilt of Bella right now. Any other's pain or grief would be a massive amount of pain for herself.

Jacob made a joke, but put his foot in his mouth as Bella answered. He assumed our honeymoon would not be like human, but it surely shall be. Unless Jacob can change her mind. Maybe she could get out of the danger of wanting to be with me. And now I was torn in two. I didn't want Bella apart from me, and I didn't want to be the sword that hung over her head any longer. Why should I be?

Jacob got furious and started shaking her. She told him to let go, but he continued to hold her roughly. I swept pass Jessica and all the other guests as I tried to keep up with my human charade, wanting nothing more than to kill the obnoxious boy who was hurting my Bella.

"Jake-stop." Bella gasped. Wolves crowded behind her, and so did Seth, in his human form.

"Take your hands off her!" I demanded. My voice was leaking acid, but I didn't care, if it would stop hurting Bella, I would do anything. And I meant anything. Ready to bite the dogs.

Seth tried to calm down Jacob, but I couldn't hear his words, but instinct told me not to aim for him when I attacked.

"Now!' I snarled, viciously. Jacob's thoughts registered as he noticed he was hurting Bella. He grabbed where Jacob had been holding Bella, and everyone exchanged positions. Poor Bella must've been confused.

I pulled her away from the wolves in a quick motion, I ran her to at least twelve feet away. If I was going to kill anyone, she should be far away.

Jacob was behind two wolves, who were pleading me with snarls.

Just let us leave. One of them thought. I wanted to let them, but I wanted to kill Jacob. Anyone who had hurt Bella was in serious consequences. I was tensed in front of Bella, ready to defend.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" Jacob growled.

"Seth, get out of the way." I hissed. No! You'll get hurt! Jacob can beat Sam, man. Seth warned.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered. She was apologizing to him! Why on Earth would she do that? She had nothing to apologize for!

"It's all right now, Bella." I reassured over my shoulder.

I apologize for my packs misbehavior. Sorry we spoiled yours and Bella's night. But you must know, we aren't allowing you to make another vampire. Sam huffed and turned to follow the others. Including the shaking Jacob. I looked at Bella, her brown chocolate eyes were wide open, glistening with crystals.

"All right. Let's get back." I told Bella.

"But Jake-" She began, but i cut off her worries.

"Sam has him in hand. He's gone." I told her what she could hear.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." Again she was apologizing for something she needed to take no fault for. "I was stupid-"

"You did nothing wrong-" But she cut me off.

"I have such a big mouth! Why would I... I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. What was i thinking?" She criticized herself.

"Don't worry." I touched her face gently. Her eyes widened slightly, and her lips parted. Her heart started dancing. "We need to get back to the reception before someone notices our absence."

She shook her head, and then understanding came to her eyes. She pleaded for two seconds, and then started to mess with her hair and she looked up at me. "My dress?" She panicked, and her heart alone showed.

"You look fine. Not a hair out of place." I smiled in the dark. She was perfect, no matter what happened, she was perfect, and i could not ignore the fact. She took two deep breaths and her heart slowed with it.

"Okay. Let's go." She said and i wrapped my arms around her waist and walked her into the light. As soon as we were visible to humans, I spun her as if we had been there all along. We blended into the dancers surrounding us, and my families' thoughts stressed me, as well as Jasper. I heard the way felt, and Alice was trying to calm herself down, and he was trying to calm her down as well.

Is everything okay? My families' thoughts were similar, asking the same question repeatedly. I just nodded slightly until i had to make sure Bella was fine.

"Are you-" I started, but her big heart urged me not to worry, as well as her mouth.

"I'm fine." She said confidently. "I can't believe I did that. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." I assured her, making my emphasis hear able to her poor human ears. It's just me. I thought sourly to myself.

Bella resigned with a sigh. "It's over. Let's not think of it again tonight." Bella was expecting me to answer, but now my sour thoughts had put a damper on my mood. "Edward?"

I closed my eyes, and brought her forehead to mine. "Jacob is right. What am I thinking?"

"He is not. Jacob is way to prejudice to see anything clearly." She urged, worry seeping her tone. I shouldn't even consider this.

"Maybe i just should let him kill me for even thinking of doing that to you." I murmured to myself, too weak for even someone as close as Bella's ears to hear.

"Stop it." Bella demanded. I was shocked that she had heard. I sighed when she grabbed my face in her hands, and she waited. I opened my eyes, and she was staring at me through narrow eyes, the way she did when i had used double-standards. "You and me. That's the only thing that matters. The only thing you are allowed to think about. Do you hear me?" She demanded.

"Yes." I reigned with a sigh.

"Forget Jacob came."  
Believe me, I am trying. I thought. " For me. Promise that you'll let this go."

I looked into the warm brown eyes that was the very reason to my existence, and i whispered. "I promise."

"Thank you. Edward, I'm not afraid."

"I am."

"Don't be. By the way, I love you." She said as if it were a fact. I couldn't fight the smile that played on my lips as she said the words that kept my cold body warm.

"That's why we're here." I complemented.

"You're monopolizing the bride." Emmett said from behind my back. "Let em dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush." He boomed, the only volume he seemed to be able to speak. Bella blushed in response as Emmett took over my lovely bride.

Edward... Can i tell ehr to have fun on her honeymoon? Emmett thought to me with a chuckle. I hissed slightly.

"No." I answered, sure Bella didn't hear that. It was orture as Bella stayed away from me, in other's arms. Jealousy agonized me, until I was able to  
hold her back in my arms. She smiled before lying her head on my chest, and my grip on her tightened on her automatically.

"I could get used to this." She whispered.

"Don't tell me you've gotten over your dancing issues?"

"Dancing isn't so bad-with you. But i was thinking more of this-" She said as she pulle dme closer to her, and i smild. "Of never having to elt you go."

"Never." I promised, and then i kissed her. It took all my self control to just keep her mouth to mine, and not getting carried away. But as long as i had Bella, i wouldn't mind the torture. I felt our kiss intensifying, and forgot about where i was, but with Bella.

"Bella, it's time!" Alice squealed, interrupting our kiss. I just pressed harder to her lips, determined to keep her there.

Edward! Alice scolded. I wanted to laugh at Bella's over beating heart.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice scolded. Did she used to be my favorite sister? I may have to change that... Alice continued to talk. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

I broke the kiss resentfully, and murmured at Alice, "Go away Alice." And i returned to our kiss.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dresss on the plane" Edward! Alice thought loudly. Fine then. I'll put on a show for the humans as well!

"I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, i will." She threatened. The future changed in her mind, and we were getting on a plane. She smiled smugly when i looked at her, breaking our kiss once again/

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." I hissed. She smiled. Thank you! It's a talent, really. But hush! I have to get Bella in her dress!

"I didn't pick out the perfect going away dress to have it wasted. Come with me, Bella." Alice snatched Bella's hand from mine. Bella fought, and kissed me slightly, before getting yanked by my sister. My family watched, chuckles filling the room as Bella was being dragged away. I listened to Bella until i could no longer hear them.

Edward! The sooner you leave... Emmett thought, not needing to finish his thought. I growled at him. He chuckled, a surprisingly soft noise for him. But i couldn't help but feel the need for Bella as she was away from me. My body yearned for her, my dead heart ached, crying fr her accompany. Jasper came from behind me.

Edward? Are you okay? You feel... weird.

"I'm fine. I want Bella." I sobered like a three year old boy. Jasper used his unique gift to make me relax in the slightest.

"Goodbye, Mom. I love you." I heard Bella choke at the top of the stairs, and i swept towards the bottom of the stairs, and reached my hand out for it to be met. She took it, but looked for who was still here.

"Dad?" She asked, her eyes searching.

"Over here." I whispered in her ear as i led her through the guest. Charlie had been crying, and was hiding in the corner of the room.

"Oh, Dad!" Bella exclaimed. I let her go as she fell into her father's arms, tears streaming down her face, making me feel the need to protect her. Charlie patter her back.

"There, now. You don't want to miss your plane." He said, tears burning in his throat. Bella blushed redder.

"I love you forever, Dad. Don't forget that." She demanded. Bella promised them a phone call, and sorrow burned my throat, knowing what Bella was giving up just so she could be with a monster like myself. I led her to the front, everyone letting us pass.

"Are you ready" I asked her.

"I am." She promised.

Everyone cheered as we kissed on the doorstep. Then i covered her as rice fell over us, and Emmett laughed as Bella caught the rice he had thrown. I put her in the car that Rosalie had decorated with white ribbons and plenty of wedding symbolized stuff. Bella shouted out the window, "I love you!" where everyone waved bye.

Bella watched her family, and a tear fell down her cheek. The back of her hand wiped it before i could, and she seemed to have not have noticed herself doing so. I grabbed her hand.

"I love you."

She leaned her head against my arm, and with a chuckle, "That's why we're here." She repeated what i had said. I kissed her hair.

I sped my way on the highway, eager to get to where we were going. A growl of Jacob made Bella freeze by my side. I acted as if there were nothing to hear, and Bella ignored it with effort as it faded away.

I didn't need anyone but Bella. And here she was. My Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! So here's the next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and read! I hope you like it! Please review!!!!!!!!!!! Okay! Here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the computer I am using to write it with! But boy, I wish I had Edward! LOL!

"Houston?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows at me. Did she really think I would do something so plain?

"Just a stop along the way." I told her, letting my grin show.

Bella stared at my grin for about three minutes until her eyelids drooped. I told her to fall asleep, but she didn't seem to hear me, and she dozed off.

About three hours later, I had to wake up the sleeping beauty next to me. She opened her eyes, and they fell back closed. Not to worry, I can carry her. And so I did. We were surrounded by plenty of humans, thoughts amazed about my strength. I chuckled.

Bella seemed to have realized that she was supposed to be awake, and looked at me.

"Rio de Janeiro?" Unease clear in her voice. I smiled.

"Another stop." I assured her. We got on the airplane; we were heading to South America. Bella was cradled in my arms, and slept.

"Edward." She sighed. She stirred in my arms. "Where…?"

I laughed as the other passengers in first-class turned our way, their heads buzzing with questions. A boy was wondering about Bella… And I had to bite back a growl.

"Please? Where…?" She asked in her sleep, her hand went to my chest.

I carried Bella along the way, the suns reflection was dim. I had to make a sharp turn, and Bella woke up.

We got in a taxi, and I gave directions to the driver in Portuguese, which I knew Bella wouldn't be able to understand. Not one hint was going to be given. Bella watched out the window in my arms, and she froze suddenly, and I wanted to just hear her. I sighed quietly and the cars thinned until there were no more.

We stopped at the docks.

I grabbed Bella's hand, and led her down to an awaiting boat. It was like a purple sky, which meant it was night for the humans. I jumped into the boat, and let the suitcases down. Then I helped Bella in, scared she was going to fall over.

I had to get the boat ready to depart, and Bella watched in silence. Bella smiled at something that I did not know.

I sped up, and saw her face watching me curiously. I felt the smirk on my face, and then Bella was splashed with seawater.

Bella sighed as if she were giving up a battle. "Are we going much farther?"

"About another half hour." I smiled as I saw her hands gripping on the seat for dear life.

I continued to drive us to Bella's honeymoon resort, and saw the lights of the island. I called her name, and she made no notice. I sighed.

"Bella, look over there." I pointed to where the island was forming.

Bella squinted into the darkness, her eyes were too weak. She stiffened.

"Where are we?" She asked herself, but I intended on answering her. I headed us to the north side of the island. I smiled at her.

"This is Isle Esme." I wanted to see her reaction.

We stopped, and Bella stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Isle Esme?" Her voice loud compared to the silent background.

"A gift from Carlisle-Esme offered to let us borrow it." Shock rolled across her face, and curiosity stayed in her brown eyes. I grabbed the suitcases and placed them on the dock, I turned at Bella, and reached for her hand, but held her in my arms. A breath came out.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" She asked, her breath was gone and I sprung out of the boat. I grinned at her.

"I'm nothing if not thorough." I held Bella in one arm, and the suitcases in my other hand.

As I swept through the jungle, I saw the house. Bella saw it about five minutes later, and her heart thumped loudly. Her blush started across her cheeks. I watched her face, hoping she would look at me and answer for me what she was thinking, but she kept away from my gaze.

Nerves suddenly hit as I realized what she was thinking. I wanted to press, but my dead heart burnt.

Oh God…

I set the luggage on the porch and I unlocked the door, and opened it. I watched Bella until she looked up at me.

When she did, I continued into the house. I turned on lights as we passed, both silent. I stopped and turned off the last light.

The room and house was basically the same as my house. Pale colors, and oversized furniture. Bella's poor heart raced as she looked at the bed, her face redder than ever.

I set her on her feet.

"I'll…. Go get the luggage." I managed to say as nerves blocked my throat. I ran out quietly, and grabbed the luggage, and came back in. Bella had started to sweat. I caught the sweat drop, and sighed.

"It's a little hot here. I thought… that would be best." What's wrong with me? I can't get a sentence straight.

"Thorough." She told herself. I chuckled, and it sounded weird. Bella might've noticed that. I hoped she wouldn't.

I explained to her why I wanted to be here.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this." What's the right word? "Easier." Bella swallowed.

"I was wondering if…" Before? First? First! "First… maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?" My voice was shaky, so I took a deep breath to steady myself. "The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of." I explained.

"Sounds nice." Her voice shook. I steppes back.

"I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two… It was a long journey." And Bella nodded. I stepped back at her and kissed her throat under her ear. I chuckled as a thought entered my head. "Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen."

Electricity ran through me as I thought of her being mine. My thoughts were smug. Bella jumped slightly. I ran my lips over her skin in reassurance.

"I'll wait for you in the water."

I walked away from Bella, and shrugged off my shirt, and threw it on the floor. I went out to the water, and shrugged off the rest of my clothes. I placed it onto the tree, and went into the water. I stared up at the moon; my pelvis bone was in the water.

I watched as the moon taunted me and listened to Bella's irregular heart beat, and heard the movements she made. She paused, and I worried. What could my Bella be thinking now?

She continued after a pause, and then I heard the doors opened. My body ached for Bella more than usual, maybe because Jasper wasn't here to control my feelings. My heart cried for Bella, though it was dead and cold, it still felt for Bella.

Bella breathed irregularly, and then suddenly, her heart and breath steadied. She came in the water, and I didn't turn to her. Angst suddenly blocking my throat. I oddly felt like blushing, even though Bella didn't.

Bella appeared by my side, and placed her hand on my own that lied on the water. She looked up at the moon.

"Beautiful." She murmured.

"It's all right." And, eager and reluctant, I turned to face the bare Bella whom I called my own. I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers nervously. Why did she seem so mush more confident than me?

"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison." I smiled at her. She forced a smile back and raised her free hand to my chest. The touch sent electricity, making me shiver. It was hard to keep hold of my breathing. What if I hurt this angel? Someone who trusted me so much, and I loved her so much? I tensed at the thought.

"I promised we would try. If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once." She gazed into my eyes; I drowned in the warm brown eyes as she nodded. She leaned her head against my chest.

"Don't be afraid. We belong together." She assured me. Excitement flowed through my body, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Every nerve in my body was aware of Bella, wanting her. Her words were true. We do belong together. Forever.

"Forever." I agreed, voicing my thoughts. I pulled Bella with me to deeper water.

So…? Watcha think? Did you like it? Hate it? I wanna hear your thoughts! Please, please review! I love reviews, they make me happy! Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

How could i? I was a monster. I had hurt- Why? How? What on earth was I thinking? I should've never agreed to this, whether or whether not I wanted to! Nothing was worth the pain and bruises that were dotted along Bella's arm.

I cursed myself, and felt Bella waken. I rubbed my fingers along her spine, as careful as ever, and her grip tightened around my neck. I wanted to smile, but i couldn't. Not when she was hurt, and because of me. Bella kept her face dug into my chest, and then laughed. I felt the vibrations of the sound along my chest.

"What's funny?" I murmured, not thinking anything in the face of this earth can be funny. In response, Bella's stomach growled. Her joyous laugh filled my ears once more. I treasured each smile and laugh for now. Will she hate em when she sees the purple spots along her arms? I would hurt badly if she did, but i deserve hurt if she were hurt.

"You just can't escape being human for too long." She murmured. She waited for me to join her in laughing, but nothing was really going to make me smile right now. Why would anything when she was hurt. The pain filled my chest at the knowledge of who had hurt her. She finally opened her eyes and leaned on an elbow, i knew she was examining me, but i continued to stare at the canopy that hung over us. I studied the design, keeping my mind occupied for the moment.

Bella's heart stuttered and then worked on double time as she asked, her voice hoarse, "Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" That just angered me.

Bella should have no worry trying to protect me, i had to protect her. She was the fragile human, and when i answered, it sounded like a snarl. "You have to ask?" Bella's heart quickened more than it already had been going, and i worried how much i had scared her. The silence of her brain frustrated me, so i looked at her and used my finger to smooth out the lines of worry that went along her forehead.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as gentle as i could manage at this moment.

"You're upset." She puzzled. Of course i was. How could i not be? "I don't understand. Did i...?" Bella looked lost for words. I felt my eyes narrow. She shouldn't spare my feelings!

"How badly are you hurt, Bella? The truth-don't try to downplay it." I demanded, needing to know how she felt. I needed to know if she needed anyting for the darkening spots along her arms. Bella's eyes widened.

"Hurt?" She demanded, her voice squeaky. Bella's face redden with anger in her chocolate brown eyes. "Why would you jump to that conclusion? I've never been better than I am now." She reassured me, trying to spare my feelings from the soreness i knew she should be feeling. I closed my eyes,t trying to make the picture of her bruised body disappear, but nothing happened. Well, she still shouldn't be lying to me.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" She asked. Fine.

"Stop acting like I'm not a monster for having agreed to this."

"Edward!" She hissed. "Don't ever say that."

"Look at yourself, Bella. Then tell me I am not a monster." She wouldn't be able to forgive me after she saw...

She gasped, and my body yelled at me, telling me to make sure she was okay. Little feathers landed on my body.

"Why am I covered in feathers?" She asked, confusion coloring her tone. I sighed heavily. She wasn't getting this. I had hurt her.

"I bit a pillow. Or two. That's not what i am talking about." My eyes had snapped open. She was staring at me in confusion, then looked quickly around her.

"You... bit a pillow? Why?"

"Look, Bella!" I couldn't prevent the growl that slipped as i spoke. I grabbed her hand resentfully and pulled it out so she could see the marks i had made. "Look at that."

She pulled her hand out of mine, and i did not try to keep hold. She poked at the bruises, and winced slightly. She still seemed not to notice who was in charge of the sores, so i lightly, touching her as if she were a bubble, placed my hand against the bruises on her arm, showing her the way my hand had hurt her.

"Oh..." She nodded, understanding. Guilt blocked my throat.

"I'm... so sorry, Bella." She would never be able to tell how sorry i was. This was all my fault. I clung to such and idiotic idea, and it has hurt her! "I knew better than this. I should not have-" I made a low groan and how i was lying between myself. I was glad to be able to be with Bella like that, but not if it cost her pain. "I am more sorry than I can tell you."

I threw my arm over my eyes in exasperation and lied still. She thought for a long minute, and then she touched my arm gently. She sighed in disappointment, and tried tugging at my arm. I should just die. She was too good for me, and i was hurting this angel. Why did she even choose me, anyways? She can do so much better! I was a monster with an angel.

Edward. Edward?" She groaned slightly in frustration and the stopped trying. "I'm not sorry, Edward. I'm... I can't even tell you. I'm so happy. That doesn't cover it. Don't be angry. Don't."She pleaded, but no comprehension was going to come to me. "I'm really f-"

"DO not say the word fine. If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine. I growled. She should never pity in my self wallow.

"But i am." She whispered. I felt like a sick child.

"Bella. Don't" I pleaded.

"No"Her voice was surprisingly stern, and i had no choice but to try and listen now. I watched her. "Don't ruin this. I. Am. Happy."

"I've already ruined this." I spoke to myself.

"Cut it out!" Bella demanded. It wasn't fair for her to care so much for me. Bella groaned again. "Why can't you just read my mind already? It's so inconvenient to be a mental mute!"

What? Since when did Bella wish i could read her mind?

"That's a new one. You love that i can't read your mind."

"Not today." She mumbled.

"Why?" Her hands flew up in frustration. Her hands fell against m chest.

"Because all this angst would be completely unnecessary if you could just see how i feel right now! Or five minutes ago, anyways. I was perfectly happy. Totally and completely blissed out. Now-well, i'm sort of pissed, actually."

"You should be angry at me."

"Well, i am. Does that make you feel any better?"

"No. I don't think anything could make me feel better now." I spoke my thoughts.

"That. That right there is why I'm angry. You are killing my buzz, Edward." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Why should this be anything exciting for Bella?

She swallowed loudly, and tried to calm herself. "We knw this was going to be tricky. I thought that was assumed. And then-well, it was a lot easier than i thought it would be. And this is really nothing."She showed me by running her fingers along her arms. This stressed me out, did she expect me to hurt her? "I think for he first time, not knowing what to expect, we did amazing. With a little practice-"

"Assumed? Did you expect this, Bella? Were you anticipating that i would hurt you Were you thinking it would be worse? Do you consider the experiment a success because you can walk away from it? No broken bones-that equals a victory?" My breathing was abnormal and Bella waited patiently for me to calm.

"I didn't know what to expect-but i definitely did not expect how... how... just wonderful and perfect it was." Her eyes escaped from mine and down to her hands. "I mean, I don't know how it was for you, but it was like that for me." She blushed as she spoke. I felt even worst.

I used my finger to pull her face up o where i could see it.  
"Is that what you're worried about? That i didn't enjoy myself?" My heart swelled with guilt. She didn't look up at me.

"I know it's not the same. You're not human. I just was trying to explain that for a human, well, i can't imagine that life gets better than that." How could she even assume such a thing? Nothing was her fault! I felt horrible.

"It seems i have more to apologize for. I didn't dream that you would construe the way i feel about what i did to you meant that last night wasn't... well, the best night of my existence. But i don't want to think of it that way, not when you were..." Bella was fighting a smile.

"Really? The best ever?" I explained the Bella how I had talked to my father and my brothers. I promised her to do whatever makes her happy, and she smiled suspiciously, and then her stomach growled as she asked, "Whatever makes me happy?"

"You're hungry." I said too quickly before she could make any suggestions. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know what she was thinking. I got out of the bed, and feathers followed.

"So, why exactly did you decide to ruin Esme's pillows?" I heard Bella sitting up, and then the soft falls of the feathers. I quickly put on clothes and started to shake out the feathers in my hair.

"I don't know if i decided to do anything last night." A though occurred to me and before i could catch my tongue, I muttered, "We're just lucky it was the pillows and not you." I saw pictures form in my head, and i wanted nothing more than to have them escape. I shook them off. I forced a smile as Bella stretched. There were bruises in places i was not expecting. I gasped slightly. My hands tightened into fists, a reaction.

"Do i look that hideous?" Bella joked. I turned away from Bella, hoping she wouldn't see my expression of terror. No matter what she looked like, I didn't care. But sh was covered in blue dots caused by me. Bella walked away as my thoughts roamed.

Bella groaned and i ran to her at vampire speed.

"Bella?"

"I'll never get this all out of my hair!" She pointed to her hay stack that lied on her head. She started plucking out the feathers, and i helped.

"You would be worried about your hair." I mumbled, feeling guilty.

"How did oyu keep from laughing at this? I look rediculous." I didn't answer her question, not really in the mood for laughing. Bella resigned with a sigh. "Thi isn't going to work. It's all dried in. I'm going to have to wash it out." Then she turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist. How coud she forgive me for what i have done? "Do you want to help me?"

"I'd bettter find some food for you." I suggested as i removed her arms from around my waist. I went too fast for her to catch up and into the kitchen.

I watched about two minutes of Food Netork, and then started cooking as i heard Bella's water runnning. There were two sides of me conflicting. I had an amazing time with Bella... And Bella said she wasn't hurt...

Oh, what did she know? None the less, what did i know? She's always letting me off the hook. SHe always places everyone forst before herself! She makes my life complicating.

I sigh. But i wouldn't have it any other way. If this complication meant Bella wa sin my life, then i would gladly be confused. I didn't even realize i was cooking, it just happened naturally. I was able to sort my thougths, for the most part.

I'm not going to have sex with Bella until she is changed, adn that's that. But my body groaned in protest.

But, i won't spoil her mood with my own. I decided and a low growl was behind me. I hadn't even noticed Bella's shower turn off. I looked and Bella was looking at her stomach in the white gown she was wearing, and tried to hush it. I put whatever i had made for her ona plate.

"Here." I put the plate on the table.

Bella quickly ate them, telling me i wasn't feeding her enough or paying attention. I sat across from her and watched her eat the repulsiveve human food. "I'm not feeding you often enough." Bella swallowed loudly.

"I was asleep. This is really good by the way. Impressiveve for someone who doesn't eat."

"Food Network.' I smiled. Bella smiled at my smile, and i knew she was fine as long as i was happy. How did this kind, unselfish creature ever end up with me?

"Where did the eggs come from?" She asked.

"I asked the cleaning crew to stock the kitchen. A first for this place. I'll have to ask them to deal with the feathers.." I trailed off, my thoughts suddenly smug. Guilt one second, and then smugness the next.

"Thank you." She said after she had finished the food i had made enough for two. She leaned across the table to kiss me, and i went willingly. I wanted to get carried away, so i leaned away.

"You aren't going to touch me again while we are here,a re you?"She accused.

I thought about that, and then i rubbed my fingers along the side of her face. She leaned into my palm.

" You know what i meant." I sighed and brought my hand back to me.

" I know. And you're right" How to word tis...? "I will not make love with you until you've been changed. I will never hurt you again." I promised. Bella flushed as i said this, an argument formed in her brown eyes, but she stayed quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and please review! I take longer to write when there's less reviews… Mwahahahha!  Thanks! TTFN!

I did everything Esme's island offered to keep Bella's mind occupied from… other topics.

I would keep Bella extremely busy until I figured she was tired, then I'd feed her and she'd sleep. But when she started the sex conversation, I had to find something else to do.

It was killing me that I couldn't be with her like that, and very often I wanted to listen to my selfish side and agree to Bella's wishes, but guilt over ruled me. Damn guilt. Bella made it even harder to resist as she put on something slightly more provocative than the nigh before. How could this angel be torturing me so?

I lied on our blue bed –the white room was, err, currently unavailable- and waited for Bella to change. And I wondered what she dared wear today.

Her heart started to speed, and that worried me slightly. Exactly how difficult to reject this costume be…?

She came out, and I was answered.

Very hard. For the love of al that's holy! Bella was a goddess in her little sating lacy dress. I wanted to run up to her and scoop her in my arms, but did my best to control my emotions.

"What do you think?" My torturous angel asked, turning around. The black laces flew as she spun, and my eyes led places… I had to clear my throat to control myself. It felt very dry.

"You look beautiful. You always do." I answered honestly. Bella pouted and murmured thanks.

She climbed on the bed and crawled into my arms. She wasn't going to win though; we had to do this every night. It was too hot without my body temperature to even out the heat. My body always reacted against my better judgment.

"I'll make you a deal." Bella murmured. She was barely awake, and I wasn't sure if she had finally started talking in her sleep again.

"I will not make any deals with you." I promised, though I was extremely curious. I was torn in two on every thing I decided.

"You haven't heard what I'm offering." She protested weakly.

"It doesn't matter." I knew what she wanted in return to whatever she was offering, and I was not going to be sucked in that.

"Dang it… And I really wanted… Oh well." What was she doing to me? Doesn't she know she's torturing me? I love to give her things, and so rarely did she ever want anything for herself. I knew it was a trap, I was too smart to not know it, but I fell for it anyways.

"All right. What is it you want?" I caved. Bella smirked and hid her smile horribly. She knew it was going to work.

"Well, I was thinking… I know that the whole Dartmouth thing was just supposed to be a cover up story, but honestly, one semester of college probably wouldn't kill me." She quoted from what I had spoken to her earlier to persuade her off of wanting to become a vampire. "Charlie would get a thrill out of Dartmouth stories, I bet. Sure, it might be embarrassing if I can't keep up with all the brainiacs. Still… eighteen, nineteen. It's really not such a big a difference."

While she said this, my mind was being stupid and buying in to her story. She didn't mean it, of course she didn't. She just wanted to get into my pants. But still… my mind wondered off aimlessly as it made plans for the future as Bella human.

But why? Why does she always wish for the things I cannot give her? I don't deserve this angel.

"You would wait? You would stay human?" I asked, needing to believe this. But I couldn't believe this. She would have Carlisle change her after she gets what she wants. I shouldn't believe. It wasn't healthy.

She is messing with my head. God, how does she do it? I have eons of time to sort this out, yet I still can't-

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked in a groan. Doesn't she see what she can do? Doesn't she see the effects of her, and her alone? "Isn't it hard enough with all this?" I grabbed her lace to prove a point. Bella's heart was racing, but I relaxed my hand. No. She definitely was not getting anything. Not if it means hurting her again.

"It doesn't matter. I will not make any deal with you."

"I want to go to college. Don't let me believe, Bella! It's torture.

"No, you don't. And there's nothing that is worth risking your life again. That's worth hurting you." I prayed she'd see my side. How it tortured me so. When I saw her bruised up, and with my own hands of the making…

"But I do want to go." She urged. Then she spoke in a softer voice. "Well, it's not college as much as it's that I want -I want to be human a little while longer."

What was she doing to me? I can't think straight! I exhaled loudly, my eyes closed. "You are making me insane, Bella. Haven't we had this argument a million times, you always begging me to be a vampire with no delay?" I asked. What would make her mind change so suddenly?

"Yes, but…" She thought shortly for the right words. "Well, I have a reason to be a human that I didn't have before."

Hmm…? "What's that?" I pondered.

"Guess." She said, dragging herself to kiss me. I kissed back, but she wasn't going to win. This was merely and automatic response. And then, something clicked,

Is she serious? She was willing to stay the one thing she did not want to –for sex? I pulled her into my chest and chuckled at the thought. "You are so human, Bella. Ruled by your hormones." She sighed and blushed.

"That's the whole point, Edward. I like this part of being human. I don't ant to give it up yet. I don't want to wait through the years of being a blood-crazed newborn for some part of this to come back to me." She sighed. I hoped she didn't notice the small flinch I made hen she described Bella soon-to-be.

But she yawned, unaware of my blunder and I smiled.

"You're tired. Sleep, love." I started humming her song, and her heart slowed to a steady rhythm.

"I wonder why I'm so tired." She mumbled sarcastically. "That couldn't be part of your scheme or anything." I couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped my lips, but I went back to humming Bella's lullaby, hoping she'd sleep soon.

"For as tired as I've been, you'd think I'd sleep better." That brought me back form my earlier thoughts. I noticed my singing had stopped.

"You've been sleeping like the dead, Bella. You haven't said a word in your sleep since we got here. If it weren't for your snoring, I'd worry you were slipping into a coma." Bella ignored my little comment about snoring. They weren't loud snores but just soft little whimpers. Those whimpers sometime did turn to cries, which scared me incredibly.

"I haven't bee tossing? That's weird. Usually I'm all over the bed when I'm having nightmares. And shouting." Nightmares? Why?

"You've been having nightmares?" I voiced my question.

"Vivid ones. They make me so tired." She yawned as if proving her point. "I can't believe I haven't been blabbing about them all night." She was mumbling, though I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or to herself.

"What are they about?" I pressed, making myself to be back in the conversation.

"Different things-but the same, you know, because of the colors." I knew she was talking to me.

"Colors?" I knew it was selfish to be keeping her up when she needed sleep, but maybe if she talked to me about her dreams, I could help her chase the dreams away.

"It's all so bright and real. Usually, when I'm dreaming, I know I am. With these, I don't know I'm asleep. It makes them scarier." My voice was slightly distorted as I spoke.

"What is frightening you?"

"Mostly…" She shuddered slightly.

"Mostly?" I prompted when she did not answer.

"The Volturi." She whispered. Feelings rushed through me, too fast for me to determine which was which, and then I hugged her closer to me,

"They aren't going to bother us anymore. You'll be immortal soon." I didn't like saying it, but it was what Bella wanted, and it was going to keep her safe. And that mattered to me, no matter how much I disliked the idea, "And they'll have no reason." I concluded, my thoughts not matching my words. Being a vampire privileged the multitasking.

Bella stayed quiet in my arms, and thought things through. First fear dominated her face, then guilt, which was soon replaced by worry. And knowing Bella, it was not about herself. But still, the worry made me need to comfort her, and so I asked, "What can I do to help?"

She shook off the mask of worry and answered with a heavy sigh, "They're just dreams, Edward."

"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away." I offered, but Bella declined my offer.

"They're not all bad. Some are nice. So… colorful." She had stumbled for the right word, her eyelids drooped. Then she continued rambling on aimlessly. "Underwater, with the fish and the coral. It all seems like it's really happening-I don't know that I'm dreaming. Maybe this island is the problem. It's really bright here."

"Do you want to go home?" I offered half resentfully. I didn't want to leave here, but if Bella wanted too-

"No. Not, not yet. Can't we stay a little longer?" She begged tiredly.

"We can stay as long as you want, Bella." I promised her, glad she wished to stay. Of course, she was half asleep, and may not know what she was agreeing to. She would tell me if she wanted to go, though.

"When does the semester start?" She asked tiredly. I wished she'd just sleep already. She was clueless as to what she was talking about. "I wasn't paying attention before." She added in a mumble. I sighed softly. Was she really trying to do this even though she was exhausted? Well, she's very stubborn, and I started to hum her lullaby once again, and she fell asleep, her light breathing told me so.

While she slept, I played with her hair.

I wished to sleep, just so Bella and I could be together in my dreams, the way I wished we could be. Human and human, passionately in love, but hoping was a moot point. I wasn't human.

I still wondered how Bella could've fallen in love with a monster like me. She as an angel, stolen by a monster. I should be ashamed, but I was proud to bestow her heart. Knowing it only beat for me.

Occasionally, Bella's body would scoot closer to me, making my body react to her. It was very annoying, but I was always drawled to Bella in this way. At least she wasn't awake to feel my reactions.

She seemed to notice though, and she would take advantage of the sudden feelings. Her breathing became rapid, and her heart was beating double time. I worried, was she having another nightmare?

I was stuck.

Was I to wake her up from the dream, or let her sleep? Something I knew she needed. I just held her tightly and hummed until she gasped loudly and woke up.

"Bella?" I asked, tightening my wrap around her and shaking her gently. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" I worried.

"Oh." She gasped again. And then after thinking, disorientation left her face and anguish took over as she started crying.

"Bella!" I spoke louder than I meant to, but I as worried about Bella! What brought this on? "What's wrong?" I wiped her face clear of tears, but new tears quickly followed. What happened?

Was it just a dream? Was it another nightmare? It would explain her weird reactions to me while she slept. I settled with the fact she had a nightmare.

"It was only a dream." She chanted to herself, a sob cut threw her words.

"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here. Did you have another nightmare? It wasn't real. It wasn't real." I said frantically. This girl could really get me worried. For a heart-less creature I was sure feeling a lot of pain right now as I watched her sob.

"Not a nightmare." She shook her head, scrubbing the tears off her face. "It was a good dream." Her voice cracked again. I hadn't noticed I had been rocking her back and forth, probably too roughly.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked. Why are you driving me insane with worry? I added mentally.

"Because I woke up." She wailed, throwing her arms around my neck and cried on my throat. I chuckled. She was crying because she wished for it? Why didn't she just ask, and I will gladly give it to her, no matter what it was. But what had her going that she wanted so badly?

As I puzzled over that quickly, Bella sobbed in my arms.

"Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths."

"It was so real. I wanted it to be real." She cried in desperation. I was curious on what her heart desired.

"Tell me about it." Maybe you'll bet it. "Maybe that will help."

"We were on the beach…" She trailed off, pulling back so she could see my face, blinking rapidly to remove the tears. And? I didn't noticed I had spoke my thoughts aloud until she threw herself at me and cried, "Oh, Edward…"

"Tell me Bella." I urged, my voice was clearly a show of that. I was sure my face showed nothing but worry, as I felt it. She kissed me feverishly instead of answering me, making me worried and I pulled her off as gently as I possibly could manage in this confused state. I held her shoulders.

"No, Bella." I said sternly, worried about the sick angel in my hands, Her hands fell limply and she started crying once again. What was wrong?

"I'm s-s-s-orry." She stumbled on her words, crying. I pulled her to me. She wasn't coherent. She was probably tired.

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" I moaned; agonized that I couldn't give us something we both wanted.

"Please. Please, Edward?" She mumbled into my chest. What was I to do? Let her sob there, o comfort her? She was sick, and needed help. I was her help, and I intended on helping her.

I brought her back to my lips, surrendering with a groan. And we began where my thoughts had left off.

**Okay! So! You likes? Please review! TTFN! ~~~~~~~~Ilianna~~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. Authors note!

(A/N) Trust me, I know you guys hate these like crazy, but I had to let you know! Okay, if you wish to have me continue with my story, then review, cuz I have too many of them going on! The ones with the most reviews, the one I will work on the hardest! Because I did this for fun and all that, so please review!

And if you have any suggestions on my already sucky writing, send me a Private Message (After reviewing!) LOL! Thanks! And, sorry! But the last week of school is hectic, and sports and all that crap is slowing my writing down! So please review and suggestions greatly appreciated! Love you all!TTFN! ~~~Ilianna~~~~


	9. The REAL chapter eight!

**I'm sorry about being stupid about my author's note! But thanks to those who reviewed and urged me to continue! You're great! But I have an excuse (a lousy one, but it's one) I'm writing many stories, much. And I was busy, and lazy! Again! Sorry! But thanks! I love you all! Please read my other stories, that would help with this one as well!**

Bella lies motionless on my chest, after we had… err, had sex.

I had examined her, and there were no bruises, no scratches, no nothing. She was perfectly fine. I would've killed myself if there had been any. I couldn't stand the sight of seeing her get hurt, especially by me.

Bella's heart beat started to quicken, and I was guessing she was awake, but afraid if she had any cuts or scratches. I still was clueless on what the Hell happened last night, but to be honest, quite thankful.

Bella moved onto her elbow to my face because I was staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"How much trouble am I in?" She squeaked. Of course I was wrong about why Bella was scared. When was I ever right?

"Heaps." I answered and turned towards her, unable to contain the smirk off my face and the smugness out if my voice. She sighed in relief.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean… Well," She looked puzzled, "I don't know exactly what that was last night." She shook her head slightly probably more puzzled than I am right now. I was never told what her dream-

"You never did tell me what your dream was about." I said before I could finish the though in my head. She blushed.

"I guess I didn't- but I sort of showed you what it was about." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh." I felt my eyes widen at the thought, and I blinked. Well that's, "Interesting." Damn I've been saying my thoughts out loud too much. I have to watch my tongue or Bella's may find things out.

"It was a very good dream." She assured me in a murmur. Interesting. Does that mean…? "Am I forgiven?"

"I'm thinking about it." I lied. Why does she need forgiving? So she had sex with her husband. Isn't that what married couples do?

Bella sat up, but then fell back down, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Whoa… Head rush." And I wrapped my arms around her.

"You slept for a long time. Twelve hours." I told herm explaining why she was so stiff.

"Twelve?" Bella looked herself over, I knew she didn't want me to see it, but I saw. She was my angel, and I had to watch over her. She stretched, probably looking for sore spots where bruises would be, but felt nothing.

"Is the inventory complete?" I asked, and she nodded sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"The pillows seemed to have survived." She stated.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the save for your, er, night gown." We both looked at the foot of the bed, where black laces and black silk lied there, scattered. She sighed.

"That's too bad. I liked tat one."

"I did too."

"Were there any other casualties?" She asked, slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"I'll have to buy Esme a new be frame." I admitted. I looked behind me to see the headboard in pieces, huge chucks of wood was scattered and detached from the board.

"Hmm." Bella brought me back and frowned. "You'd think I would have heard that."

"You seem to be extraordinarily unobservant when your attention is otherwise involved." I remember kissing Bella, holding too roughly onto the head board, and then it broke, but Bella continued kissing roughly to my mouth, and I need her, so I paid no mind of it, just something in the back of my brain.

"I was a bit absorbed." Bella confessed, blushing a deep red. I loved that burn. I loved it when she blushed; I lived knowing I was the one who made that beautiful blush play on her cheeks.

"I'm really going to miss that." I whisper as I put my cold hand on her burning cheek.

She watched me, searching for something, but I guess it could not be found.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and I had to laugh. "What?" She demanded.

"You look so guilty- like you've committed a crime."

"I feel guilty."

"So you seduce your all-too-willing husband. That's not a capital offense." I teased, and she to even redder than she had been.

"The word seduced implies a certain amount of premeditation."

"Maybe that was the wrong word." I agreed. We had not planned on anything last night. Well, maybe Bella had, but was definitely not expecting any of that to happen.

"You're not angry?" She checked, probably seeing the amusement flash across my face.

"I'm not angry."

"Why not?"

"Well." How to word this? Why wasn't I angry, besides the fact that it was amazing? "I didn't hurt you, for one thing. It was easier this time, to control myself, to channel the excesses." The thought of that made me look quickly at the headboard, but then back at my awaiting angel. "Maybe because I had a better idea of what to expect."

Bella smiled smugly. "I told you that it was all about practice." And I couldn't help but roll my eyes. But Bella

Her stomach growled, asking for food, and I laughed. "Breakfast time for the human?"

"Please." She said and hopped clumsily out of bed and almost collapsed onto the dresser, but my reactions caught her and worry filled me.

"Are you all right?" She smiled.

"If I don't have a better sense of equilibrium in my next life, I'm demanding a refund." She rolled her eyes and ran off to the kitchen and started cooking up eggs, too hungry to do anything special, she made them sunny-side up, a way she doesn't like her eggs. I had learned her favorites of everything over the months we spent together,

"Since when do you eat eggs sunny-side up? I asked.

"Since now." She stated as if it were the most obvious thin.

"Do you know how many eggs you've gone through in the last week?" I pulled out the trashcan from under the sink to prove my point.

Bella swallowed the revolting smelling food. "Weird. This place is messing with my appetite. But I like it here. We'll probably have to leave soon, tough, won't we, to make Dartmouth in time? Wow, I guess we need to find a place to live and stuff, too." She rambled aimlessly, still using Dartmouth from last night, I sat next to her with a roll of my eyes I knew she hadn't seen.

"You can give up on the college pretense now- you've gotten what you wanted. And you didn't agree to a deal, so there are no strings attached." My stomach filled with butterflies and anticipation as I thought of our activities last night, Bella let out a loud snort.

"It wasn't a pretense, Edward. I don't spend my free time plotting like some people do." She directed it towards me, letting me know I was the one who planned theses things, she even did a poor imitation of my voice, making me laugh, unashamed, More softly, she said, "I really do want a little more time being human." She ran her finger down my chest, and my muscles tightened under her touch. If I were human, I would've blushed. "I have not had enough."

"For this?' I asked, a smirk playing in my voice. Bewilderment also colored my tone and I caught her hand that made my stomach tense. "Sex was the key all along?" I rolled my eyes once more. "Why didn't I think of that? I could have saved myself a lot of arguments."

Bella laughed her musical laugh and agreed with me.

"You are so human."

"I know." She smirked. But my thoughts had led down another path. She's going to stay as a human longer for sex. Weird. She won't miss out on another human experience that I'm taking away. She'll be able to be human for just a bit longer. "We're going to Dartmouth? Really?"

"I'll probably fail out in one semester." She doubted herself. I let that one go.

"I'll tutor you." I felt an idiotic grin spread across my face, "You're going to love college."

"Do you think we can find an apartment this late?" My mood dampened as I thought of our house right next to Dartmouth.

"Well, I sort of already have a house there. You know, just in case." Guilt seeped through my voice, staining it.

"You bought a house?' She asked, incredulous. I gave her an excuse and she raised an eyebrow at me, questioningly, but let it go with a huff. "So we're ready then."

"I'll have to see if we can keep you're 'before' car a little longer…" I thought. If Bella was going to be human longer, I need to make sure she was safe from anything, whether or whether not I was going over board with my protection.

"Yes, heaven forbid I not be protected from tanks." She teased, making me smile. "How much longer can we stay?"

"We're fine on time. A few more weeks, if you want. And then we can visit Charlie before we go to New Hampshire. We could spend Christmas with Renee…." Bella's eyes glazed over with happiness, as she looked far off in thought.

"A few weeks." She agreed happily. I heard a boat starting to pull up. Bella gave me a mischievous grin and said sweetly, "So I was thinking- you know what I was saying about practice before?" I chuckled and my stomach tightened in anticipation.

"Can you hold that thought? I hear a boat. The cleaning crew must be here." Bella gave me an adorable grin.

"Let me explain the mess in the white room-" Thoughts flooded my mind, and I had to fight to keep the smugness that wanted to leap out. "-To Gustavo, and then we can go out. There's a place in the jungle on the south-" I was going to continue but Bella frowned and complained. Her whiny voice made me want to laugh, and I pursed my lips to prevent the smile.

"All right, whatever you'd like. Why don't you pick one while I get the door?"

"I didn't hear a knock." She countered, but I tiled my head in the direction of the humans approaching and then a tap on the door soon followed. I smiled at her and turned to go get it.

Kaure and Gustavo came in once I let them, and I explained to them the mess in the white room, and Bella flushed once she heard her name in their language. I led them to the room and went back to my Bella. It felt good just to think of those words. I wrapped my arms around her and she whispered, "What's with her?" I shrugged.

"Kaure's part Ticuna Indian. She was raised to be more superstitious-or you could call in more aware- than those who live in the modern world. She suspects what I am, or close enough. They have their own legends here. The libishomen- a blood-drinking demon who preys exclusively on beautiful women." Bella gave a small smile at the thought.

"She looked terrified."

"She is- but mostly she's worried about you."

"Me?"

"She's afraid of why I have you here, all alone." I chuckled, my laugh dark, and then I paid my attention towards the variety of movies. "Oh well, why don't you choose something for us to watch? That's an acceptably human thing to do."

"Yes, I'm sure a movie will convince her that you're human." She giggled and snaked her arms around my neck and stretched up to kiss me, and I gladly complied by wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her to me. I trailed kisses down her throat, her heart pounding under my lips, but it didn't even burn my throat. It just called to me, telling me that my Bella was alive.

"Movie, schmovie. She muttered, her finger tangling in my hair. I heard a gasp and I let Bella down, Kaure looked flabbergasted, her thoughts incoherent. In all honesty, I had forgotten of the humans in the house.

Once she finally composed herself, she apologized. I assured her that it was okay, and Bella's cheeks were heated.

"She was thinking what I think she was thinking, wasn't she?' She asked once Kaure had left the room. If I weren't a vampire, that would've taken a long time to process. The sentence made me laugh and I confirmed her question.

"Here." Bella said, and grabbed a movie and handed it to me. "Put this on and we can pretend to watch it."

"We watched the movie on the couch, Bella safely in my arms, where she fit so perfectly that it amazed me.

"Will we move back into the white room now?' She asked.

"I don't know… I've already mangled the headboard in the other room beyond repair- maybe if we limit the destruction to one area of the house, Esme might invite is back someday." Bella grinned goofily, and yet I loved it.

"So there will be more destruction?"

I laughed. "I think it might be safer if it's premeditated, rather than if I wait for you to assault me again.

"It would only be a matter of time." Bella's heart sped at the thought and my body tingled.

"Is there something the matter with your heart?"

"Nope. Healthy as a horse." There was a short pause before she continued. "Did you want to go survey the demolition zone now?"

"Maybe it would be more polite to wait until we're alone. You may not notice me tearing the furniture apart, but it would scare them." Bella flushed.

"Right. Drat." Gustavo soon left.

"They're finished." I informed her.

"So that would mean that we're alone now?' She asked pointedly. I hid me smile and figured she'd be hungry.

"How about lunch first?" She bit her lip anxiously, one of her many reactions that I found adorable. I smiled and led her to the kitchen and cooked her food.

"This is getting out of hand." Se complained after eating food enough to feed three men.

"Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon- burn off the calories?"

"Maybe later. I had another idea for burning calories." She smiled seductively.

"And what was that?" I didn't want to go ahead of myself.

"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left-" But I didn't let her continue as I kissed her and carried her to the war zone.

**Once again, sorry about being stupid. I'm glad that enough of you care to make me continue this story! Thanks to those who review and all that schiznit! LOL! Review again! Love you! Ilianna**


	10. let's pretend this is chapter 9 tehe

Bella slept while I carefully maneuvered my way from her warm arms. I would much rather stay with the sleeping angel, but if we were to be intimate like we have been, then I couldn't be thirsty. I shook off the mental image of me biting her and killing her, because that would never happen.

I put on some clothes and wrote Bella note; I'm hoping you won't wake to notice my absence, but, if you should, I'll be back very soon. I've gone to mainland to hunt Go back to sleep and I'll be home when you wake up. I love you.

As I wrote the last line, I smiled down at my sleeping beauty I have all eternity to tell her that I love her, but I felt like I was never able to say it enough. My cold, dead heart warmed, filling my chest with complete happiness. I kissed her forehead and ran quickly to the mainland, immediately catching the scent of a lion. I jumped it, snapped its neck, and drank it dry, letting the blood rush through me. There were four lionesses cowering away from me, so I only took one. That would keep me satisfied, and the male had more blood than I expected.

When I came back home (Home is wherever my heart is, which happens to be left with Bella) I saw my Bella sleeping on the couch, her hair stuck to her skin because of the sweat. Her arm was sticking out and her head laid delicately on it. I picked her up and her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I wiped my hand across her forehead to catch the drops of perspiration. "So much for thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you would be with me gone. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again."

"Excuse me!" Bella gasped, struggling in my arms hat automatically dropped.

"Bella?" She didn't answer, but instead ran towards the bathroom with one hand reaching out and the other covering her mouth. I was right behind her. My Bella was sick. I had to know what's wrong. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I held her hair out of her face as she leaned over the toilet and puked, She was heavily panting, and my heart started to squeeze painfully at the sight of her being sick.

"Damn rancid chicken." She moaned. For the millionth time I asked her if she was all right. "Fine. It's just food poisoning." Just food poisoning? "You don't need to see this. Go away."

"Not likely, Bella." Why would I leave her? I promised to be with her in sickness and in health. And right now she was sick.

"Go away." She whined, but I just helped her up and go to the sink, ignoring the weak shoves she pushed at me, where she cleaned out her mouth. I carried her to the bed and laid her down gently.

"Food poisoning?" I asked. How did she get that?

"Yeah." Her voice was hoarse from the vomiting. "I made chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I ate a few bites first." I put my hand on her over-heated forehead and she subconsciously leaned against it, taking in the cold while she thought.

"How do you feel now?"

"Pretty normal. A little hungry actually." She smiled at me, all signs of her sickness gone. But just to play it safe, I gave her a glass of water and she eyes it doubtfully.

"Is this supposed to fill me up, Edward?" She asked, her eyebrows rose. I smiled at her.

"No, but it will judge whether or whether not I can feed you real food." She pursed her lips for a second than drank it all. I smiled appreciatively once she was done and hopped up.

"Now can I eat?"

"Wait a while, my love." She pouted and plopped onto the bed once again, waiting anxiously for her food. She started moving from side to side, bumping into me when she leaned to her left. She hands were clasped together on her legs while she hummed the Jeopardy waiting song, continuously swaying. I chuckled and she stopped.

"Now?" She asked after about ten versus of Jeopardy. I shook my head. It' only been about ten minutes. She was growing antsy, and started vibrating in place. She let out a loud sigh and moved behind me and wrapped her arms around me, her hands locked in front of me. She put her legs on either side of my own and pressed her face into my back.

She mumbled stuff and it tickled, about ten minutes of her in that one spot, she groaned and moved again and lied on her stomach with her arms at her side and her face mashed into the comforter. I watched her. Bella was weird today. But, God, I still love her. She only lasted five minutes in that position and stuck her butt in her air and stayed about two minutes like that. I'm ashamed to say I was staring at her butt while it hung in the air.

She rolled onto her back, singing Mary Had a Little Lamb with her warm brown eyes staring at the ceiling and her fingers rubbing her stomach like it was important.

"Love, it's time to eat." I whispered and she jumped from the bed and ran into the kitchen and took put the eggs and waited for me to cook it, bouncing like Alice would. Maybe she's rubbing off my sister.

I made her food, which she inhaled, not even chewing it. She was hungry. We watched TV until she ran off to the kitchen sink and threw up in there. She went into the bedroom to grab her toothbrush and Pepto-Bismol and I waited anxiously out the door. I knocked on it, realizing she was taking too long and I heard a soft thump.

"Are you well? Did you get sick again?

"Yes and no." Her voice sounded choked and fear ran through me quickly, making me even more anxious.

"Bella? Can I please come in?" I was sure the worry was clear in my voice.

"O… kay?" Her voice was unsure, but I came in anyways. She was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, her face was blank and she was staring at nothing in particular. Once I sat net to her, my hand shot at her forehead.

"What's wrong?' Please don't tell me nothing. I know something's up.

"How many days since the wedding?"

"Seventeen." I answered, but I was till puzzled by the question. "Bella, what is it?"

She motioned for me to hold on, and I did as she mouthed numbers that didn't make sense to me. She repeated the numbers a few time, checking to see if she had counted correctly. She's going crazy!

"Bella! I'm losing my mind over here!" She searched into the suitcase and showed me a little blue box. It had tampons in it. What? "What? Are you trying to pass this illness off as PMS?"

"No. No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you hat my period is five days late." So? Wait, what? "I don't think it's food poisoning." I froze as she continued to mumble aimlessly. She can't be- it's impossible. I'm a vampire! We can't reproduce. Can we? But if she was pregnant, there was a monster in her. A vampire child. No. She's not pregnant, She couldn't be. It's not even possible. I'm sure Rosalie would've found a way by now, considering the fact that they are constantly going at it, but they're not pregnant. But there's a subtle, but huge, difference. Rosalie's a vampire.

Her body doesn't change in order to support- I heard the phone ring, but I was too out there to answer it- a child. Do the male continue with the sperm, even as a vampire? Bella was chatting with whomever was on the phone, and I heard my name thrown out there.

"…. and… I swear something just moved inside me just now." I heard her say, and my head snapped in her direction. She looked relieved and I reached my hand out for the phone. Her delicate brows furrowed and she mumbled to Carlisle, "Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you."

"Put him on." I heard Carlisle declare, and with that, Bella handed me the phone, and before Carlisle could ask me anything, I popped my question first.

"Is it possible?" My voice was only coming out in a whisper.

"Well, I believe that male vampire can continuously produce sperm even though the female do not continue their menstrual cycle… but I can't be sure. Bella's too far along the process, and maybe since the fetus inside her is inhuman, or at least, not completely, it will produce faster, like a werewolf and its growth spurt. Bella shouldn't have felt the movement in her stomach yet for a human, but it's just her that's human. Usually, it is not until the fourth month until movement, and it's only been two weeks since you guys have had sexual intercourse… But it is possible, Edward."

"And Bella?" I asked, my arm automatically wrapping itself around Bella on its' own accord.

He was silent for a while, sorting his thoughts that I couldn't read since it was over the phone.

"I think that it'll desire different food… and use a lot of Bella's strength. Maybe even kill her." I felt my dead heart lurch with pain at the thought of loosing her. That couldn't happen. She was my life, and I didn't want to loose her! " But, Edward, before you panic-" too late, I thought grimly. "- You should bring her over here so I can take it out before it completely harms her."

"Yes. Yes I will." Anything for Bella, my heart, and the air I breathe. I ended the call and called the airport.

"What did Carlisle say?" Bella asked in a timid voice, but impatience also filled it.

"He thinks you're pregnant." With a life-draining monster all because I'm not human. I added mentally, but I knew her well enough to know that that would only anger her.

"Who are you calling now?" She asked after a little shiver that she quickly restored from.

"The airport. We're going home."

**So, how'd I do with Carlisle? I really didn't know how he would sound, so I improvised (as well as a lot of this chapter) I hope you liked it, and I LOVE reviews! (Hint, hint) I have another great story (I have many, but this one in particular is my favorite) It's Hormones Suck! LOL! Please read and review it! Apparently it's greatly favored over my stories since I've gotten about thirty story alerts, but no reviews! ******** And if you review that story, I will give you a preview for that or this story! Your choice! Thanks! Love you! Ilianna**


End file.
